midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Purveyor
Selling dry goods, cooking oil, and sweets, is the purveyor. ---- Almonds, per pound . . . . . 5ƒ7 Black beans, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ Black-eyed peas, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ5 ::————These are the legumes, not the band with, as one lady put it, "that white girl who sings about her butt." Butternuts, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ8 Butterscotch candy, per pound . . . . . 6ƒ8 Cashews, per ounce . . . . . 1ƒ5 Chestnuts, per pound . . . . . 7ƒ5 Chickpeas, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ1 ::————Also known as garbanzo beans Cocoa, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ1 Coffee, Dwarven, per pound . . . . . 7ƒ6 ::————This is the robusta form of Coffea canephora, as opposed to the more common Coffea arabica. It has twice the caffeine, but isn't generally considered as good-tasting. Coffee, per pound . . . . . 4ƒ2 ::————Breakfast of the gods Coffee, quality, per pound . . . . . 11ƒ7 ::————Damn you, Bill. Green peas, per pound . . . . . 2ƒ9 Hay, bale . . . . . 3₲ ::————1200 pounds; feeds a horse for two months Hazelnuts, per pound . . . . . 8ƒ9 Lentils, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ Lima beans, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ Mixed nuts, one-pound sack . . . . . 3ƒ Molasses, per pint . . . . . 9¢ Noodles, per pound . . . . . 1ƒ1 Oatmeal, per pound . . . . . 8¢ Peanut brittle, per pound . . . . . 4ƒ Peanuts, shelled, salted, and roasted, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ6 Pecans, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ9 Peppermint candy, per pound . . . . . 7ƒ4 Pine nuts, per pound . . . . . 12ƒ5 Pinto beans, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ Pistachios, per pound . . . . . 10ƒ4 Pumpkin seeds, per ounce . . . . . 8¢ Rasins, per pound . . . . . 5ƒ Red beans, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ ::————Also called kidney beans Rice cakes, per pound . . . . . 7¢ ::————A dozen little circles of tasteless Styrofoam Rice candies, each . . . . . ½¢ ::————Even the wrappers are edible Rice, ten-pound sack . . . . . 2ƒ Rock candy, per pound . . . . . 4ƒ9 Soy beans, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ8 Taffy, per pound . . . . . 6ƒ4 ::————Also called 'chews' Tea leaves, per pound, Elven . . . . . 10ƒ1 ::————This is an herbal blend (which means its not really even tea) mostly flavoured with chamomile and lavender. Tea leaves, per pound, good quality . . . . . 7ƒ6 Tea leaves, per pound, green . . . . . 8ƒ Tea leaves, per pound, herbal . . . . . 7ƒ2 ::————Also called 'tisane' Tea leaves, per pound, orange pekoe . . . . . 5ƒ6 Tea leaves, per pound, outstanding quality . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Damn you, Bill. Vegetable oil, per gallon, almond . . . . . 2ƒ6 Vegetable oil, per gallon, corn . . . . . 1ƒ6 Vegetable oil, per gallon, hazelnut . . . . . 2ƒ5 Vegetable oil, per gallon, olive . . . . . 4ƒ9 Vegetable oil, per gallon, peanut . . . . . 1ƒ6 Vegetable oil, per gallon, rapeseed . . . . . 1ƒ8 Vegetable oil, per gallon, sesame . . . . . 2ƒ3 Vegetable oil, per gallon, sunflower . . . . . 1ƒ7 Vegetable oil, per gallon, walnut . . . . . 2ƒ2 Walnut per pound . . . . . 3ƒ7 Walnuts, black, per pound . . . . . 4ƒ1 Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Foodstuff Category:Codex